narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission to the Land of Fire
Hanzai and Obake "Numbers four and twelve, report to the lobby." said Hari threw the loud speaker in Castle Shadow. A dark portal puffed into existence. And in it's split second of life, a Samurai emerged. His eyes were dark, and filled with power. He had various scars and scratches, most from his hellish training with the Tenjokage, Yuna Hime. They'd been going at it, trying to help her gain the power needed to avenge Soru. Hanzai wore his usual Kimono with his sword strapped to his hip. Lord Hanzai bowed in Hari's presence. "I am summoned.." "Seems like I will be working with the Uchiha today." said Obake as he entered the room. "Today, you two will be sent to , to capture a monk named Yasuraka." said Hari. "The Uchiha..." Hanzai smirked, confident in his skill. "I stopped being an Uchiha when I was sent to the Land of Iron...Don't forget that." He barked. His mission..Hunt some monk...A truly unholy act. But what was holy these days. "So are you ready, Obake..." "I was just going to say the same thing." said Obake as he opened a portal. Samurai vs Monk Hanzai stepped out of the Corridor, his hand placed gently upon Tsuki no Hakai's hilt. His eyes gently scanned his area thoroughly. Although he had not activated his sharingan yet, Hanzai's observation skills were on point. He could point out the smallest flaws in a complex creation. "So where is this Monk?" Hanzai asked. "We need a battle plan, just in case." "Well according to his page in the Bingo Book, he wields both the lightning and Wind Release, so we should hit him with Fire Release techniques." "Well I'll leave that to you. You work as distraction, I will attack when he least expected. Such a dishonorable act...But I need to get this done. So I can return to my village alive and continue train Princess Hime." Hanzai sighed. Yuna was surely growing at rapid pace. Ever since losing Soru, she became more independent. "What about any reinforcements he might have?" "Don't worry, the kid travels alone and he hasn't mastered the Summoning Technique." said Obake. "Well you sure know a lot about me." said Yasuraka as he stood atop a large rock with his arms folded. "Summoning Technique?" Hanzai remembered his many fallen enemies capable of summoning allies...Which meant quick dispatching...Or else. Just as Hanzai turned his way, Yasuraka spoke. A foolish step, he could have took the element of surprise. "Looks like our target found us...Not a good thing." Hanzai whispered. He bowed in Yasuraka's direction. "Please forgive us for what we are about to do." "Don't give me that forgive us crap!" snapped Yasuraka as he pulled out his Shakujō. Hanzai remained silent..He truly hated to take the life of someone so young..But it had to be done. He and Hari had a deal..Serve him, and he would help Hanzai protect her. So Hanzai took his Iado stance. His eyes closed as he awaited. "Obake, You engage first." He said timidly. "With pleasure.' said Obake as he dashed towards Yasuraka with Wanigawa in his hand. Yasuraka blocked the sword with his Shakujō."Nice try." said Yasuraka as he used the Lightning Rat Violent Quake. Hanzai had jumped high into the air and drew his Tsuki Katana. With a great force, he swung it towards Yasuraka with hopes of dispelling his lightning release attack. Hanzai's Kenjutsu skills and physical power allowed him to crush rocks with simple attacks. He was simply performing support for Obake. "Obake, come on!" "Yes sir." said Obake as he used the Water Release: Droplet Spear. Yasuraka dogged the spears and dashed at Hanzi and grabbed the samurai's arm and threw him against a rock structure.